1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a non-volatile memory (NVM), and more particularly, to a sensing circuit for NVM memories.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, memories can be roughly categorized into a volatile memory (VM) and a non-volatile memory (NVM). A VM functions to save data only when the power source thereof is turned on; once the power source is turned off, the saved data in a VM is not kept anymore. Compared to VM however, an NVM functions to save data when the power source thereof is turned on, but also it is able to keep the data saved therein even after the power source is turned off. In addition, an NVM has advantages, such as fast access speed, high capacity density and compact volume. Thus, it can be used in various consumer electronic products, such as handset, digital camera, PDA (personal digital assistant) and the like.
A sensing amplifier is one of important devices in a memory chip. A driven sensing amplifier is not only able to read data in a memory unit, but also amplify the small read signal to speed up the read operation. Therefore, the speed of a sensing circuit for reading a memory unit and the area thereof are highly significant.